


WoofRoar

by PasserbyProcastinator



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Families of Choice, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasserbyProcastinator/pseuds/PasserbyProcastinator
Summary: Sokka's dislike for the spirits came from a traumatic childhood. His mother was killed and his father left him. Being the only warrior in the village was hard, he had to single-handedly train the kids to track, fish and fight. Even traveling with the avatar and all his spiritual magic only further grew his dislike for the spirits. Especially, when he couldn't even talk to Katara or Aang during every full moon.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	WoofRoar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> This was inspired by a post on Tumblr asking for Sokka werewolf content. I don't know how to link the post to this fic, but I made it anyway.

If you'd ask Sokka about his opinion on Spirits, he could confidently say that they were nothing but magical nonsense.

If you'd ask him again after they found the avatar frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years, he'd still say they were magical nonsense. Maybe Aang, being the avatar and all that, was extremely lucky and was able to use his bending to create the iceberg with enough oxygen for him and Appa to survive.

It wasn't that Sokka was a sceptic, he just believed science made more sense than spirits. He can use math to calculate the dimensions, angles, density and a bunch of other things for his ideas. But according to every legend he was told as a kid, the spirits did what they wanted with whoever they wanted. If you wanted their help you had to beg them and sometimes even offer something in return. 

No he wasn't a sceptic he personally rather solve math than be at the mercy of said magical beings.

*********

Of course, said magical beings had to fuck his life over. And not just his life. Yue's too!

Sokka was in love. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her hair as white as the first snow, her skin a beautiful rich brown and eyes as blue as the sky. The moment he laid eyes on her he felt himself be drawn.

Sure, he's not the best at flirting (being the only man in the village while the others were children adults and his sister meant he couldn't practice) but Yue agreed to do an activity together.

It was a full moon tonight. He was supposed to meet Yue at the bridge tonight. How in the spirits, was he going to do that! Sokka had totally forgotten about his condition. He can't go out there! Yue would run away!

"Sokka, stop! You're going to carve a hole on the floor if you keep pacing like that. You need to calm down"

"How am I supposed to calm down?! Yue agreed to go on a date with me tonight and it's a full moon! Katara, you know how scary my condition is to strangers!" Sokka janked his hair as he kept pacing. The room the chief had given them was spacious and well decorated but the floor was made of compacted snow, his pacing causing a moat to form.

"What condition?" Sokka let out a shriek while Katara sat up from the furs she was laying on, both faced the window where Aang had flown through.

"Sokka, are you okay? Are you sick? Is it serious?" Aang hurried to Sokka, shaking him around trying to see if he was okay. Grabbing Sokka's hand he started dragging him to the window he just flew in. "Come on, I'll fly you to the healers hut!" 

"It's okay Aang he doesn't need a healer" 

"How can you say that Katara! He's your brother! If Sokka has a condition he needs to get treated. The monks always taught us that taking care of our bodies creates an easier path towards inner peace."

"Are you going to tell him? Or should I?"

"Uugh.. Fine. I'll tell him" Sokka threw his head back. 

"Tell me what?" 

"When I was little, maybe around a year after dad and the other warriors left our village, I was ice fishing farther than the village usually did. I was minding my own business, thinking about all the delicious food I was going to eat. When suddenly I heard a growl behind me. I turned only to come face to face with a huge polar bear dog. And I mean huge, it was bigger than any of the wild polar bear-dogs the roam near the village." 

"And let me tell you Aang, I did the only logical thing, I closed my eyes and hoped for the best."

"Oh, come on Sokka, polar bear dogs are big but not that big"

"See! No one believes me! You know what it doesn't even matter." He shook his head and flapped his hand at Aang before continuing his story. 

"Anyways, I stayed like that for a long time, it smelled me for a bit, nibbled on my hand and it left. As soon as it was gone I packed everything up and ran back home. That night was full moon out and I was feeling sick. All I remember was going to bed feeling horrible then waking up to screaming. Turns out I turn to a polar bear dog during the full moon."

But he didn't turn that night. He was so happy to be able to go on his date with Yue without causing any screaming. He hadn't thought much about why he didn't turn. But he didn't need to guess for long. After all, why would he turn if there were two moons? That changed quickly, now the only moon spirit is Yue.

Sokka told them, spirits are a bunch of magical egotistical nonsense. 

**********

When Aang told him after his "spirit trip" in Kyoshi Island that he saw a spirit that looked like a polar bear dog, he stood up and left. He's a firm believer that anything a spirit does is for their entertainment. Which makes him realize a spirit was bored enough to turn a child into a monster for fun. Have said monster fall in love only to snatch her away. 

***********

They were in the Earth nation, looking for Aang's earthbending master. Sokka wasn't sure that the blind bandit would be a good master. 

Turns out he was partly right. Toph wasn't one to baby anyone, unlike Katara. Which he found to be hilarious. But it was during their first full moon together that Sokka found Toph's personality scary. 

He'd set his roll farther from the others, making sure that when he turned he wouldn't squish anybody (I'm not that heavy, Katara) or endup burning himself (once was enough) on the campfire. 

He tuned as he normally did, with some intense itchiness and mild joint pain, it had gotten easier to turn after a few years.

The only difference this full moon had from all the others was a blind-recently woken up-crazy powerful - earthbender that has never seen, (feet seen which Sokka found incredible), a polar bear dog in their life. 

Toph burst out of her rock tent and started throwing huge chunks of rocks. 

With a yelp, Sokka took off towards Aang all the while screaming "Tooooph! Stop! It's me Sokka!" If anyone's going to save him it's the avatar.

In his rush for cover he forgot he couldn't say more than a few words when turned. All that could be heard was roaring, some howls and barks along with a growled out Toph. 

Apparently, the avatar was no match for a short blind earthbender. It took Katara freezing Toph's feet for her to calm down enough to explain. 

"That's Sokka? No way! Snoozels why didn't you tell me before I tried to squash you!" 

I forgot. I didn’t think you were going to join us. Which sounded more like a grumble-growl-bark than actual words. 

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Give me ride, Snoozels." 

And that's how Sokka found himself used as an ostrich horse for Toph from then on.


End file.
